


Like a Rabbit- Part 16

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: place- public restroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 16

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Kingsley and Remus aimed their wands at the door for one last try. Beams of light burst from the end, sending strong magic at the door, its knob, and the frame… to no avail. Remus gave up, his shoulders sagging, and silently slumped against the wall of the small bathroom. Conversely, Kinsley ceased his attempts and began swearing and kicking the door in frustration.

“There are worse places to be trapped than a public restroom,” Remus said, trying to look on the bright side. It was difficult, considering the chipped tile floors and the painfully dim florescent lighting. “At least we have water.” Remus gestured toward the sink. “And…” He could not help but chuckle. “And a toilet.”

Reluctantly, Kingsley turned and laughed with Remus.

“They know our patrol route. Someone will come looking for us sooner or later.”

Kingsley did not look especially convinced of that, but he did not seem to want to dash Remus’ hopes so early into this. “Perhaps.” He leaned against the wall beside Remus, and they both slid down to the floor. Kingsley stifled a yawn.

“Tired?”

“Mmm.” He nodded. “You?”

“Exhausted.” They’d been out for nearly two days straight, after all. “But I fear if we nod off, we might miss the sound of someone passing or calling to see if we’re all right.”

“We can sleep in shifts.”

Remus considered, then nodded. “That would be great. I can barely keep my eyes open.”

“Go first.”

“Are you sure?”

Kingsley nodded, without hesitating. “Of course. I’ll wake you up when I cannot stay up any longer, all right?”

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. It took a few minutes, but then his body relaxed and breathing slowed. A few minutes later, he began leaning. His head fell onto Kingsley’s shoulder and Kingsley let it stay there.

*

“I wish we had a deck of cards.” Remus used his wand to make an X on the floor. Kingsley countered with an O just above, and drew a line across his three in a row. Remus sighed. Tic-tac-toe was not his game. It just barely filled the void.

Kingsley got up and walked over to the sink. He ran the tap on cold and cupped water into his hand. Repeatedly he slurped from his hand, then put it back under the running water for more. When he’d had all he wanted to drink, he wiped his hand on his robes and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

“Turn off the water.”

Kingsley looking over his shoulder. “Excuse me.”

“Turn it off if you’re not using it.”

He did just that, and settled back down beside Remus, backs to the wall and legs stretched out on the floor. “Have you developed a sudden desire to become an environmentalist?”

Remus laughed. “Not exactly. Rather, I need to… relieve myself. The running water makes me…” He trailed off, uncrossed his legs, and crossed them again.

“You’re in luck, Remus. We’re in a loo. Go whenever you like.”

“That’s the problem, actually. Much as I need to, I can’t go in front of anyone.”

“I’ll turn around,” Kingsley offered.

“It doesn’t work like that, I’m afraid. If someone’s within hearing distance, I freeze up. No matter how full or urgent or whatnot, I cannot do it. Back in Hogwarts, I used to have to wait in a stall until everyone had left the bathroom, or I’d dart down to the Prefect’s bathroom which was usually empty.”

Kingsley whistled. “Sounds tough. Tell me, what did you do when you and Sirius shared a flat?”

Despite himself, Remus smiled. “With Sirius, it was different. He…” Remus felt strange divulging something so secret about a former lover, but considering Sirius was gone forever, he was certain there would be no damage done. “He had this fetish for it. It drove him mad with desire. I’d come out of the bathroom after a piss and he’d jump me. Sometimes we’d just skip the bathroom altogether and piss on each other.” The first few times, it had seemed a little odd. But after that, Remus grew to absolutely love it. Something so ordinary could turn Sirius on so much. “Too much information?” Remus asked sheepishly.

“Not if you’re fine with it.” Kingsley patted his leg. “I’m sorry.”

Remus cupped his hand to his crotch and shrugged. “I’ll just hold on and hope we’re rescued before I get completely desperate.”

Kingsley waited a beat. Then, “I meant about Sirius. I knew you two were close but I don’t think I’ve ever… I’m sorry he’s gone.” He helped himself to Remus’ hand and squeezed it sympathetically. He felt Remus squirm a bit and saw the flush in the man’s cheeks. “You really do have to pee, don’t you?”

Remus nodded. He cupped his crotch more tightly, pinching his cock through his robes.

“Merlin, Remus, after all we’ve been through together with the Order, you don’t have to be shy around me. It’s easy to take a piss… here, I’ll show you.” Confidently, he got up and strode over to the toilet. It was only a few paces from one side of the room to the other so his strides were more like graceful steps. He pulled his robe up in the front and Remus was a bit shocked to see the man wore nothing underneath. Remus was even more shocked to see that Kingsley Shacklebolt’s ear wasn’t the only part of his body sporting a gold hoop piercing. The man’s dark cock was quite a sight, easily longer and larger than Sirius’, but with a strong beauty.

Remus gave a start when Kingsley began peeing. The arc of golden urine was delightful. And the look of relief on Kingsley’s face was extraordinary. It lasted longer than expected. The man must have needed to piss almost as badly as Remus did. Kingsley seemed frozen in place, mouth open, eyes closed, the image of perfection. He looked like a whole other man… one that Remus could easily be attracted to.

The gentle splash of piss ended and the robes came down. Kingsley walked back over to Remus, towering over him as he stood there. “See? Not hard at all.”

“That’s what you think,” Remus murmured.

Kingsley sat back down and patted Remus’ leg. “Go on. You can do it.”

“I can’t now,” said Remus, shaking his head. And before Kingsley had a chance to say something else that was nice and supportive, Remus blurted out, “Rather, I have another problem now.” He couldn’t have peed right now even if there hadn’t been another person around for fifty miles. What he needed was a really good wank, or at least an exceptionally cold shower.

Kingsley looked amused, and maybe just a little interested as well. “Full of problems today, aren’t you?”

“Not the least of which is the fact that we’re stuck in a public bathroom for an indeterminate amount of time.”

Chuckling, “True enough, Remus.” Kingsley licked his lips. “I would be delighted to help you out. Ah, with this problem, at least. Until we can escape from this larger problem.” Hesitantly- and Kingsley never did anything with any hesitation- Kingsley set his hand down on Remus’ crotch, pushing Remus’ aside. “Merlin! You’re harder than I thought. This really will take some effort.”

“You are under no obligation to-”

Kingsley laughed out loud. “I’m well aware of that. But my offer was genuine.” He rubbed more quickly, his hand flat and pressing hard. Then he reached under Remus’ robes. “I don’t even have to look at you if you don’t want.” Blindly, Kingsley felt around until his hand made its way under the waistband of Remus’ underwear. It was a tight fit, and Kingsley’s hand was bent in an awkward sort of way, but the man still managed to stroke fairly well.

The man’s other hand slid behind Remus’ back. The arm followed, until it was wrapped around and he was holding Remus against his chest. This sort of intimacy was entirely unnecessary but wholeheartedly appreciated. Remus focused on the man’s heartbeat and the sound of his breaths, so strong and deep. It had been so long since Sirius, since anyone. All Remus could do was hang on and try to remember what it was like to have someone satisfy him.

“What do you want, Remus?” Kingsley whispered to him. “I can take my cock out again if you’d like to look, or maybe touch. Or I could piss on you, if you want. Whatever you want from me.” The strokes sped up almost impossibly. “I’ll do anything.”

Remus came powerfully. He buried his face into Kingsley’s chest, clutching at the black robes. He cried out, thrusting repeatedly into Kingsley’s hand and squirming as though his body could not contain the power of the orgasm. It, too, lasted longer than expected, but the moment it was over, he felt other muscles release. The urine flowed freely, soaking his shorts and his robes, as there was no way he could possibly wait to get to the toilet. “M’sorry,” he whispered, his words muffled into Kingsley’s chest.

Kingsley stroked Remus’ head comfortingly, then he extracted his damp hand. He picked up his wand and cleaned up the mess in an instant. Then he hugged Remus to him more tightly. Remus yawned unrestrainedly and Kingsley petted him again. “Rest a little. It’s all right.” Remus trembled uncertainly. He’d made the man jerk him off then he’d peed his pants; things were not exactly fitting into the definition of all right. “Really, Remus,” Kingsley said, his voice so deep and comforting. “It’s all right.”

Remus lifted his head and met Kingsley’s gaze. Then they crashed together with a kiss. Their tongues mingled and mouths opened wide. Remus pressed his hands to the sides of Kingsley’s head, then his hands slid down and began groping. “What do you want?” Remus asked around the kiss. “Anything…”

“I want you,” Kingsley replied without hesitation.

*

Remus woke to a loud, jarring noise. He lifted his head up off Kingsley’s chest and looked around blearily. The door to the bathroom was shaking, and from the look of the sparks coming in under the door and around the rest of the doorframe, it was reasonable to assume the other Order members had at last located them. Remus looked down at Kingsley, sleeping off his exhaustion, honed after two days of almost constant love-making.

Kingsley woke at the next loud thump and the look in his deep, dark eyes showed he’d reached the same conclusion. Then the man swore and slammed the floor with his fist in frustration.

“There are worse things than being rescued,” Remus reminded him. Remus had to resist sending a counter-spell at the door to allow them just a few more minutes of privacy.


End file.
